Kiss of Death
by alisawesome508
Summary: Tom Riddle didn't just pop out as Voldy. His years at Hogwarts were very important in his development, both as a man and as a wizard. Rated M for various reasons, in later chapters.


"Umph

"Umph!" Tom Riddle fell back on the ground hard.

"Oh! Didn't see you there." A girl with a pale face and bright eyes stood and offered him a hand.

Tom stood on his own and began to dust off his robes.

"Suit yourself." Just as she was about to turn and walk away she held out her hand again. "Argentos Colubricor, future Slytherin."

Tom took her hand this time. "Tom Riddle, also future Slytherin from what I've heard of it."

"My family comes from a long line of Slytherins. I'll be disowned if I don't get sorted into that house. I probably wouldn't wait that long though. Couldn't stand to be in any other." Argentos let out a shudder that shook her little body.

"What do you mean wouldn't wait that long?"

Argentos laughed a charming little laugh. "I meant that I'd kill myself. It was just in jest though," she said upon seeing Tom's arched eyebrows. "After all, I am a Colubricor. I do have to provide an heir." Argentos waved her hand around in the air like she was royalty. Then very seriously she returned her attention back to Tom who was now smiling at her. "It is all very serious though. I'm forbidden from marrying anyone who is Muggle-born. As if I'd take an interest in any sort like that. They're just so inferior."

Toms smile left his face. "I don't know my family. I'm an orphan."

Argentos face showed disgust for only a moment. "Well that's alright, you want to be with the right kind of people. And who knows, maybe you are of pure-blood."

Tom nodded, deep in thought. He liked the way "pure-blood" sounded.

Argentos waved goodbye and promised him a seat on her boat and glided down the corridor of the train back to her compartment. He had no idea what she was talking about boats for.

He dusted himself off once more before returning to the compartment that he was sharing with another first year. He slid the door closed and returned to his seat. The other boy didn't even look up from his book. Tom gave a small sigh and stretched out on the comfy seats.

Soon they came into view of a massive castle. The train came to a stop and there was much commotion as students filed out of their compartments.

"We're here you know," Tom said to his silent compartment mate. The boy finally put his book down and stood up suddenly.

"Let's roll," the boy said. He hitched up his pants and strutted past Tom into the crowded corridor.

"Wanker," Tom muttered under his breath. Slowly, as not to be associated with the strange boy, he filed out off the train.

When he stepped off the train something inside him clicked. No one knew him here. He could be whoever he wanted to be. Glancing down at himself he saw that he looked cleaner than he was used to being at the orphanage. His hand went to his black hair and found it soft from the shower he had earlier and that it fell nicely at its current medium length.

Tom took a breath, decided who he would be from now on, and took the first step of his new life.

Unfortunately, someone behind him was intent on walking faster than he was going. Argentos slammed into him for the second time in the span of about an hour. This time, something different happened. Tom used the momentum from the crash to whip out his wand and fall into a defensive crouch, wand at the ready.

"Oh! Nice reflexes, Tom! Do you dual?" The girl was beaming at him. Tom stood up straight, to his full height and grinned at her as charmingly as he could.

Apparently it was a good look for him. Argentos smile grew bigger and her eyes washed over him non too subtly. "Well then. Best be off, dont want to miss the--"

"Boats! First years over here please! Boats over here!" A scrawny old woman was yelling and making her way through the crowd of students. Her eyes landed on Argentos and Tom was grateful that he was tall and blended in with some of the older students. "Oi! Little miss, get on over to the boats. Scoot!"

Argentos pretended like she couldn't hear the old woman and leaned over to Tom. "My father told me that the old coot is a Squib. Shame that the school has such low standard for teachers." She pushed her way past the old woman and pulled Tom along by his wrist.


End file.
